All in the Same Day
by Baileys
Summary: Tag to S.5 Requiem, picks up at the end of the ep.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, thanks for the reviews, I'm new to this so I apologise;) Since posting this first story as a one-shot I realised that I had forgot to click complete! Given how many people put it on story update alert I felt compelled to write a little more. So here it is – complete for sure now, but I have had to re-structure the first chapter slightly, adding some (no taking away). So cheers for reading and thanks for the encouragement, I've had fun.

Disclaimer: not mine (except any mistakes) damn shame, maybe Santa will be good to me this year.

…..

Gibbs sat on the step at the back of the ambulance, oxygen mask on, breathing in and out, watching the mask steam up and clear before repeating the process over again. He was still sopping wet, a tin foil blanket caked over his shoulders doing an ineffectual job of keeping in the warmth. Not the medics fault by any stretch. They tried to treat him, but gave up. Quickly. In the end they left Gibbs alone to watch his team work. He saw McGee had the camera and Ziva was interviewing… he didn't know who exactly, could be witnesses who saw his car take that dive into the River, could be anyone. Gibbs was frustrated, he wanted to know what was going on, but lacked the required energy to stand, let alone walk about. So Gibbs contented himself with sitting and glaring at everyone in the near vicinity, giving the look of being in charge if nothing else, he sure as hell wasn't going to be thought of as the victim.

The sound of doors shutting and engine starting brought his attention to the second ambulance as it pulled away, carrying Maddy to Bethesda. No lights, good sign. As it drove off Gibbs was afforded a broader view of the carnage he had caused. A team were working on extracting the car from the water, before it sunk and stayed that way, it was evidence after all. The bodies lying 100 yards back where also evidence. Ducky was back there somewhere with palmer doing his thing, just like McGee, Ziva and Tony were doing theirs. Gibbs skimmed back. Tony was stood watching the extraction team, still and unwavering. He had been behind the ambulance, out of Gibbs' sight.

Wearing a matching tin foil blanket, he stood out amongst the other agents and workers who were, in contrast, not dripping wet. Gibbs expression didn't change, he continued to glare and to breathe in and out making the mask steam with each newly released breath. Then, as he was watching Tony took a dive, silent and quick he hit the floor in a heap. Gibbs didn't think, he jumped up, threw the mask over his head and ran on shaky legs. A paramedic arrived at DiNozzo's side and assessed Tony just as Gibbs was turning him over.

"He's struggling to breathe" the medic pronounced, Gibbs glared a harder angrier glare, this one aimed solely at the idiot stating the obvious. "Is he asthmatic?"

Gibbs was briefly struck dumb that the cause of Tony's collapse wasn't clear, too aware of guilt and other mixed feelings he wanted to push away at the moment. Then he gave himself a mental head slap. "It's not asthma, it's the damn plague."

Gibbs nudged the medic aside, hoisting Tony up from under his arms to a sitting position. He was like a rag doll, limb arms and head flopping around with the movement, legs not moving to assist. Gibbs pulled him in close so he could feel the rise and fall of Tony's chest against his own. "Breath with me, in and out, steady…"

Gibbs knew Tony could and would relate this to a movie if he were in any state to talk, but DiNozzo was still pushing out short ragged breaths that were no doubt filling his lungs with more unwanted fluid. They had been through this before, which is why this time he knew exactly what he needed to do to help. Gibbs muttered the same few words over and over again, encouraging Tony to regulate his breathing. All the time aware of the pain and guilt he felt about the whole sorry mess, Tony should never have had to jump in the damn river.

With his head supported on his shoulder, Gibbs covered Tony's ear with his palm, "McGee! Ziva! Get over here!"

The bellow resonated out and his team came running, Ziva making it to them first. Gibbs, voice still raw from his own fluid filled lung experience, indicated what was needed.

Ziva turned, "McGee! The nebulizer now!"

McGee about faced and ran back towards the car.

"Anything I can do?" She asked crouching down next to them.

Gibbs' held Tony tightly to him, feeling him begin to breathe in and out, not quite in time with his own breathing, but getting there. He shook his head, this would pass eventually.

McGee appeared with the nebulizer, and Ducky.

"My dear boy what have we gotten ourselves into this time?" Ducky grabbed a stethoscope from his bag. "May I?" Ducky asked Gibbs, hands out stretched.

Gibbs was slow to react, mostly due to his sheer exhaustion, but eventually nodded and scooted back so Ducky could work. Tony sat slumped, McGee supporting him from behind and Gibbs still assisting from the front. Gibbs could see he was awake now if not fully alert, worried unfocused eyes looking at everyone around him. Ducky unbuckled Tony's belt and lifted his shirt, placing the cold round metal end of the stethoscope over his chest and then moving round to his back, never saying a word. Gibbs took the nebulizer from McGee, checked it was ready to use and handed it to Tony who took plenty of deep breaths.

"He going to be okay?" McGee asked.

"That depends, Timothy, how long was he underwater?"

Gibbs, being Gibbs, knew Ducky was looking to him, but he really couldn't tell him anything.

"It presented like an asthma attack." The paramedic spoke into the silence.

"Well yes I suppose it would, though he is not asthmatic. Anthony is a rather unique case, thanks to a very serious illness a couple of years ago. Jumping into a river was probably not a wise choice for him." Ducky said, watching Tony very closely for signs of improvement.

"The Plague?" The medic asked surreptitiously.

"Quite." Ducky nodded, clearly surprised at the strangers knowledge, he put the stethoscope away and took hold of the nebulizer.

"These two need to get to hospital." The medic addressed Ducky.

Tony's breathing had returned to almost normal, the nebulizer having helped open his airway. One sharp look at Gibbs from Tony was all that he needed.

"No." Gibbs declared.

"Gibbs you did almost drown." Ziva spoke up, not missing a beat.

"I said no, and the same goes for him." Gibbs stood and reached down, indicating McGee to do the same on the other side. They hauled Tony up between them. "We're riding with you Duck."

Ducky apologised and thanked the paramedic, explaining there was no point in arguing. Gibbs didn't hear the response as he walked away but didn't care either. He ordered Ziva and McGee to get on with processing the scene. Quickly.

...

DiNozzo's condition had improved on the journey back to the Navy yard, enough so that by the time they pulled into the garage Ducky allowed them both to go shower and change before being checked over in autopsy.

"So Jethro?" Ducky left the sentence hanging.

Gibbs slid off the table, Ducky having declared him fit enough, although the silence that lasted throughout the exam told him that Ducky was not impressed he hadn't gone to Bethesda.

"You got something to say Duck?" Gibbs asked when it was clear he wouldn't be allowed to simply walk out. He had changed into his spare suit, but the only spare footwear he had were his gym pumps, not office attire but they were going to have to do for now.

"No I was more than hoping you did." Ducky responded.

Gibbs glared. "Well I don't"

"Do you have any idea what everyone went through after you took off alone?" Ducky's tone took on a harsher note.

Gibbs felt the heat and didn't want to continue this conversation. "Don't beat around the bush Doctor." He quipped walking away.

"That boy could suffer a serious relapse." Ducky shouted after him as he left autopsy.

"He was doing his job Duck." Gibbs spoke before getting on the elevator.

The doors closed, and Gibbs' stern masked slipped. Tony could have a relapse. And it would be all his fault.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back into the office, fresh from the crime scene, Ziva felt the tension ease slightly from her shoulders. She was cold, exhausted and more than a little wound up. McGee had noticed, he had insisted on driving. Glad to finally be back and hoping to regain some normalcy today, she had expected everyone to be in the bullpen, everyone meaning Abby and Ducky as well as Tony and Gibbs. A familiar scene. So it surprised her to see only Tony at his desk, in dry clothes, but his hair still wet.

"You have been to the showers?" She concluded, showing a cunning smile.

"Yeah well, couldn't walk around with that river smell all night now could I?" Tony replied without looking away from his computer screen.

Ziva waited for the one liner, the insult, the McGee name calling. Nothing. It ended there. McGee looked to her and pulled a face, pointing with his eyes over at Tony. She stepped behind her desk, dropped her bag and fell down into her chair with a thump, never once taking her eyes off him.

"Okay, what?" Tony looked from her to McGee and back to her again.

Ziva, tension back, spat out a response. "Nothing is wrong, we are all fine. Aren't we McGee?"

"I'm going to go get coffee." McGee said in turn when all eyes fell on him.

Ziva knew it to be an excuse to leave. Clearly he was not willing to support her in this topic of conversion, which was fine. She would make him suffer for it later. McGee slunk passed her desk with barely more than a quick glance in Tony's direction as he picked up his ringing phone.

"So you are fine, yes?" Ziva continued.

Tony hung up his phone, "Yes, I'm fine, really. Just a day in a life."

"A day in a life of what?"

"Who." He corrected, distracted.

"What?"

"Never mind." Tony stood from his desk and walked away, looking bemused.

Ziva tracked him up the stairs and along his path, leading to the director's office. She decided she would say no more, better to stay silent and wait for Tony to break. She knew he would, eventually. What happened in the field today could not go by unspoken of for long. And if it took longer than she was willing to wait, well she wasn't beyond breaking hands, as the saying went.

…

Walking into the bullpen Gibbs expressed his usual air of authority. McGee's desk was empty, as was Tony's. Gibbs stood in front of Ziva.

Without him asking the question she replied, "with the director, and I believe McGee has gone on a coffee run."

Gibbs rolled his eyes upward to the balcony and strolled off determinedly up the stairs. He didn't knock when he got to the door, but the absence of Cynthia allowed him a minute to compose himself before bursting in.

"And then what happened?" Jen continued as if Gibbs hadn't just burst in and plonked himself on the chair in the corner.

Tony however, did stop in the giving of his statement. He looked to Gibbs, eyes wide as usual when he feels he's been caught out. Gibbs inwardly chuckled. He certainly didn't look like he was on the cusp of a relapse.

"Agent DiNozzo." Jen encouraged him to continue.

Gibbs gave a short sharp barely noticeable nod.

"Well, after I shot out the two in the warehouse I ran to the water, pulled Miss Tyler out and…" he paused.

Gibbs could feel the tension and saw the usual cocky look on DiNozzo's face fall into a more thoughtful, (fearful?) expression. He remembered the water, plunging deeper and being unable to move or help. He remembered seeing Tony appear in the water and then pushing Maddy out of the car. Then he was waking up on the deck. Tony sat exhausted between them. While he was sat on the step of the ambulance he realised that Tony must have jumped back in for him, he sure as hell didn't swim out by himself. What he hadn't fully appreciated at the time was that Tony was alone at the scene. Gibbs had assumed the whole team had arrived together.

Gibbs came out of his spiral of thoughts in time to hear the end. "After CPR I got a call through and, well Ziva and McGee can probably fill in the rest." Tony ended with a nervous chuckle.

Jen swallowed, looked over at Gibbs for a response. He wasn't inclined to give anything away right now, things between him and her were still on icy ground, and despite her willingly showing she didn't give a damn about any of that Gibbs was going to make his feelings very well known on the matter. He glared back.

"And your own health?" She put an infliction on the last word, enticing an involuntary wince from Gibbs.

He saw her brief smile of triumph, wasn't happy about his slip and even unhappier that Tony averted his gaze with Jen to stare at the floor.

"Tony-"

Gibbs coughed, interrupting her.

"I'm fine now." DiNozzo announced with a nervous chuckle, making confident eye contact with the director.

Lie. Gibbs didn't need a polygraph to tell him that. Jen sent an Icy glare in his direction, but it didn't diffuse the fiery one he was sending back, Gibbs was only sorry he couldn't fully see the look on Tony's face.

Silence descended upon the room like a fallen brick, swift and with the hint of looming disaster.

"You can go." Jen spoke kindly; shifting from malice to a warming smile as she deflected her gaze from Gibbs to Tony.

Tony stood and walked out of the room in silence, it was while watching the door close that Gibbs noticed how wrong that silence was and his face softened. Jen could see but he made no attempt to hide it this time.

"What do you want Jethro?"

"What do I want?" Gibbs mimicked,

He stood and prowled the office like a caged wild cat.

"You went off grid. Again." She announced.

Gibbs made no reply.

"I'm not going in to what we all already know." Jen continued, making Gibbs smile. "What's so amusing?"

"Nothing. We done here?"

Gibbs actually waited for the dismissal before leaving.

"Write your report, I'll do my best for you and your team."

"Just do your job. I'll handle my team," Gibbs threw over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him.

…

When McGee had returned with coffees and Tony's favourite do-nuts, feeling they could all do with a pick me up, it was already late in the day. Seeing only Ziva at her desk he asked the obvious question.

"Where's Tony?"

"In with the director." Ziva spoke bluntly.

McGee dropped a coffee on Gibbs' empty desk first. "Gibbs is?"

"Also with the director." Ziva accepted her smoothy from McGee.

Tim watched her stab her straw through the hole in the plastic dome shaped lid with barely contained rage. "Everything okay?" He hedged.

"No, everything is not okay, McGee." The emphasis she placed on his name made him back away, seeking safety behind his desk. It made no difference as Ziva stood up and followed him. "Gibbs very nearly drowned today, Tony very nearly drowned today."

"Tony did not nearly drown." He tried to laugh it off.

Truth was he didn't want to think about it. Facts and statistics, these came with assurances that could be relied upon and backed up with reasoning. Feelings were messy, unreliable and often didn't have a basis in truth, they were just there. His feelings were exactly like that right now, they were just there and he didn't know what to do with them. Geek feelings Tony would say if he told him.

"I do not understand, you saw, we were both there." Ziva was clearly processing out loud, wanting to vent he guessed.

He had hoped she would have gotten this out of her system with Tony while he was gone for coffee and when he'd returned the switch would have been flipped and everyone would be back to normal. Like the Simpsons. Not that he watched the Simpsons all that closely and he wasn't comparing them to the Simpsons, just that it doesn't seem to matter what happens, by the end of the episode everything is back to normal. A nice tidy bow. That's what he wanted, not the bow but tidy, everything squared away, nothing changed. Gibbs in charge, knowing what's happening next, yelling at Tony, smacking him on the back of the head not…

McGee dropped the do-nut bag and placed one extra sugary hazelnut latte on Tony's desk, with his own plain milky coffee and one caf-pow still in hand he said to Ziva. "I'm just going to see Abby."

...

When Gibbs slammed Jen's office door Cynthia was back at her desk, so, ignoring her, he kept right on walking until he was outside of MTAC. Gibbs stalled as he crossed the balcony, slowing enough to take stock of what was happening in the bullpen. McGee was still absent, though coffee cups where present, so he must have been and gone again. Ziva was where he left her and Tony … was heading for the elevator. Gibbs picked up his pace.

…

Tony still felt the chill despite having showered and changed, his suit and shoes were drying out in Abby's lab. The only clothes available were his jeans and an old checked shirt he'd once left in his bottom draw. They smelled okay so he didn't see why Ziva was giving him the look and McGee was avoiding him. He really just wanted to go home, but was sure that was pipe dream, considering all that had happened today he didn't know when he'd be seeing his own bed again.

Tony briefly returned to his desk after leaving Gibbs behind with Jenny. Not really wanting to be around for that discussion, especially considering that the last time he'd been in that room alone with them, he had only just avoided being blown up and, despite the support inside the room, Gibbs had been mightily pissed he hadn't thought to call and tell them 'by the way, I'm not dead', being in the custody, for want of a better phrase, of an arms dealer, just didn't cut it.

While rifling through his desk draw looking for change for the vending machine, since his wallet and his cash was a casualty of his swim this afternoon, Tony noticed the paper bag sat on his keyboard. Sniffing it carefully Tony smiled and snatched it up, walking quickly over to the elevator. He pressed the call button and the doors opened almost immediately.

"Gibbs?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs replied softly, all matter of fact.

Tony stood on the precipice of the floor where it connected to the elevator, the doors tried to close on him and he instinctually hit out a hand to prevent being squished.

"Going somewhere, boss?" Tony beamed a smile, trying to sound casual.

Gibbs nodded but didn't answer. Tony felt the nerves creeping up . The elephant in the room. The unspoken truth.

"You okay DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he stepped inside and pressed the button to take it downstairs.

Tony heard concern and began to fear the worse that maybe that near death experience had changed his boss irrevocably. "You're the one that stopped breathing boss, sure you're okay?"

He didn't mean it quite the way it sounded, but he was working off script here. Gibbs didn't react in anyway Tony could see, but he knew he was thinking something.

"You nearly did yourself." Gibbs said calmly.

Thrust back to that terrifying moment, Tony felt the panic rise in his chest again. He'd been relieved from his first aid duties by the arrival of Ziva and McGee and had been too tired to move much less organise. The paramedics had arrived shortly after, they swarmed, handing out those tin foil blankets in excess, taking Gibbs and Maddy to separate ambulances. Tony had felt the shivers as deep as his bones, but Ducky had taken the time to look over him before starting on the corpses of the bad guys. Told him to rest. When he'd felt his strength return along with a little warmth he borrowed McGee's cell and started making calls. He'd been watching the car being pulled from its watery parking space when something caught. His chest had been progressively tightening and the pain he'd been feeling every time he breathed in was getting harder and harder to ignore. He'd thought he would make it back to the office. He'd thought wrong. He took one particularly painful breath, and then nothing; his lungs just weren't having it. Given up the ghost.

He knew the second it went fuzzy that he'd soon be saying howdy to the floor. What he hadn't been expecting was coming around to the feel of arms wrapped tightly around his middle, head pressed close to another man's neck. It didn't take him long to realise it was his boss. The scent of river water aside, he could hear the low spoken voice telling him to breathe. And breathe he did, forgetting all else, because that was the point of this all out hug. He knew he was in trouble if he didn't do as he was told, in more ways than the usual. Time passed, then a hand carded through his hair before he was sat back, handed the trusty nebulizer they carried around as standard in their company sedans.

That was a special addition just for him and his plague scarred lungs. He'd rebuked at the idea at first, cocky and certain it was unnecessary; he'd beaten the plague after all. Now though, well he didn't debate his gratefulness when the medicine hit his throat and opened a much appreciated airway. He had still been a little dazed at this point, but hadn't missed that he was surrounded. An embarrassing thought now, but he'd laugh it off as always, his moment of weakness.

Tony broke out of his thoughts when he became very aware that Gibbs was watching him, "Err, well you started it."

Him and Gibbs. Kisses and hugs. And all in the same day. Strange turn of events he was wasn't expecting when he walked into the office this morning.

The elevator dinged. Thankful Gibbs hadn't resulted to pulling the thing to an all-out stop so Tony jumped off and wandered into autopsy. He knew Gibbs was hot on his heels, but what he didn't know was whether Gibbs had been going that way in the first place or if he was being followed.

"Reporting as ordered Duckman!" Tony cheered as the door swished open.

"Ah, my dear boy, so glad you are sounding much better, hello Jethro, and you too I presume? Suffering no ill effects?" Ducky barely let Tony get a word in and his spiel gave no hint as to whether Gibbs was an expected visitor or if Ducky just assumed they arrived together on purpose.

"Hop on the slab Anthony, I need to check you over." Ducky patted the table and Tony did as he was told.

"Shirt up please." Ducky instructed grabbing his stethoscope. "And breathe in. You know I'm reminded - out - of a time…"

Tony held his breath and let it out, but Ducky didn't continue. "Ducky?"

"Ssshhh"

Not a good sign. He felt fine, a little discomfort, nothing he hadn't suffered before on the odd occasion he'd had the sniffles. Just another down side of being a plague survivor.

"Err, Ducky you're scaring me now." Tony joked, hiding the truth with the truth.

"Sorry, I'm sure it'll pass." Ducky looked thoughtful.

Tony was just forming the question when Gibbs zeroed in, "What?"

"I heard a slight crackle, I'm going to take an x ray and then we'll know more about what we are dealing with."

Tony smiled, honestly didn't know what else to do, he was so tired he could even cry if pushed to it. He looked to Gibbs but the space he had previously occupied was empty and all Tony caught was the quiet swish of the doors closing as he left.

...

Gibbs exited autopsy and hit the elevator call button. He kicked out at the door when it didn't immediately open. He'd never hated himself more. He looked back into autopsy, saw Ducky talking to Tony, heard the clunk of the x ray machine taking its picture and it was over, Tony was pulling his shirt back on but remained sat on the table all alone, eyes closed, looking like he was just holding it all in. Gibbs immediately stomped back inside and stood himself in front of Tony.

"What you did…" Gibbs let the sentence hang knowing Tony would be expecting him to say stupid or idiotic or reckless. Gibbs grabbed Tony and hugged him, "you did good" he whispered into his ear. Tony relaxed and hugged Gibbs back.

This wasn't like the CPR Tony had to administer, or Gibbs helping him catch a breath when his lungs weren't up to the job. This was comfort and friendship and family.

Gibbs continued "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour had passed since they had returned from the crime scene and Ziva was still alone at her desk, trying, and failing, to write up her report. She couldn't concentrate long enough to type more than a sentence. Every time she tried, her fingers hovered over the keyboard, her thoughts moving away from the facts of the case and onto the more personal aspects. What wasn't helping was that her entire team were conspicuously absent.

Tony had returned briefly from his meeting with the director earlier, shared nothing with her, not that she had asked mind, then left again without saying anything. Tony was always saying something, in fact the only time he held back was if he was under orders, and sometimes not even then. Gibbs she had not seen since she informed him of Tony's whereabouts and McGee was probably still down in Abby's lab, though what could be taking him so long to drop off a caf-pow was beyond her.

Ziva pushed back from her desk and sighed. Though not usually one to except defeat or look for comfort, she couldn't help sensing that everyone was pairing up and consoling each other. Everyone except her, who, after a very trying and quite frankly frightening day, was sat alone at her desk filling in paper work. It was true she did not react in any of the same ways as Abby or Tony or McGee, but that did not mean she didn't want to seek comfort in those closest to her.

Ziva closed her eyes and slumped further into her chair, letting her mind drift, her thoughts took her back to when she and McGee had first arrived at the crime scene.

"That's Tony's car." McGee informed her as she speed around it and into the compound.

Slamming on the breaks outside of the boat shed Ziva clocked the two dead bodies inside and Tony kneeling next to two more bodies by the river. Tony had called McGee, shouted a location and told them to hurry, so here they were and Ziva was not prepared for what she saw.

"Tony! What happened?" Ziva shouted when she got closer to him and saw one of the bodies next to him was Gibbs.

McGee was right behind her and she could hear him on his phone asking for an ambulance. Ziva checked Gibbs, he was unconscious but breathing, and so was the girl. Ziva looked to Tony who had yet to speak.

"What happened, Tony?" She repeated, taking off her jacket and laying it over Maddy.

Tony took a couple of deep breaths, he looked exhausted. "Car went into the water, I pulled them out. Bad guys all dead."

"Ambulance is on its way," McGee joined them.

"McGee your jacket," Ziva clicked her fingers at him, demanding his coat.

McGee stared at Gibbs and Ziva punched him in the knee, "Now, McGee!"

"Yeah, sorry." He shrugged off his coat quickly and handed it to Ziva.

She quickly covered Gibbs with it and then moved over closer to Tony. "Are you alright?"

"Aside from a little chilly, not bad," he spoke with a grin, but Ziva had known him long enough to recognise he was shaken since he had as yet to make a joke or reference a movie.

"You are very wet," she stated, more for something to say, since she was finding it rather difficult to process the situation.

"Kind of expected when you go for a dip in the Potomac," Tony replied, trying to stand.

When he stumbled Ziva was quick to respond and grabbed his arm in support. "Maybe you should stay sitting."

"I'm fine, just a little stiff."

Ziva kept hold of him as he sat back down, she could feel the cold clamminess of his skin, the shivers running through him. She had more questions, but in a rare display of compassion she chose not to harass him at the moment.

"Ambulance is here." McGee announced running back over to them after meeting the medics at the entrance and directing them through.

"We need to call Jenny." Tony spoke, teeth chattering from the cold.

"I've already called Director Sheppard, she's sending Ducky, should be here soon." McGee said crouching down next to Ziva where she was kneeling with Tony.

Gibbs still had his eyes closed, but Ziva could see the rise of fall of his chest and felt confident that everything would soon be alright.

Ducky arrived not long after the ambulance did, with Gibbs, Maddy Tyler and Tony all being seen to Ziva stepped away and began processing the scene. She fetched her camera and started photographing the two bodies Tony told them he'd shot.

"Found this outside," McGee walked up to Ziva, evidence bag in hand.

"That is Tony's." She stated, looking at the gun inside.

"He must have tossed it before jumping into the river." McGee said it casually, but Ziva could see the moment the weight of the statement clicked into place. The same thoughts were going through her head right now.

After that they processed the scene in silence, McGee taking more pictures and Ziva interviewing the few people who had been in the vicinity at the time of the incident. The next thing they heard was Gibbs voice shouting their names. The shock of hearing him for the first time since they had found him unresponsive, combined with the urgent tone, made Ziva sprint immediately into action.

She turned away from the man she'd been interviewing and ran out of the boat shed at high speed. She got over halfway to Gibbs position when she saw them. It was a weird kind of deja-vu, only this time it was Tony who was unresponsive and Gibbs wasn't just sat next to him, Gibbs was holding him.

Signals exchanged Ziva worked out what was needed, "McGee! The nebulizer now!"

McGee, who had been a few feet behind about faced and ran back towards the car.

"Anything I can do?" She asked crouching down next to them.

Gibbs had Tony pulled in close, but she could see the bluish tinge to Tony's lips. When Gibbs shook his head, continuing to talk to Tony, telling him to breathe, Ziva let her knees give out and sat fully on the ground next to them. She had known something wasn't right earlier, but had hoped when Ducky looked him over everything would be okay.

"My dear boy what have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

Ziva got up out of Ducky's way and stood to the side with an ambulance medic who had been watching the whole scene.

Ziva watched as Gibbs pushed Tony back, McGee, who had returned with the nebulizer, helping to support him while Ducky checked him over. Ziva saw that Tony looked a slightly better colour, his eyes where open and she caught his gaze for a millisecond before his attention was brought to the nebulizer being thrust in his face.

"He going to be okay?" McGee asked.

"That depends, Timothy, how long was he underwater?"

Ziva couldn't answer that one and wished she'd asked more questions while they had waited for the ambulance, but at the time she had been distracted with concern.

The paramedic asked Ducky questions about asthma and Ziva tuned them out, concentrating on Tony, watching and waiting for him to improve.

"These two need to get to hospital." The medic spoke again, looking at Ducky.

There was a long stretch where no one spoke, the only noise coming from Tony as he breathed through the nebulizer. She saw the grim line of determination set on Gibbs face and knew he was going to say something she didn't like.

"No." Gibbs declared.

"Gibbs you did almost drown." Ziva spoke up, not missing a beat.

"I said no, and the same goes for him." Gibbs stood and reached down, indicating McGee to do the same on the other side. They hauled Tony up between them. "We're riding with you Duck."

Ziva couldn't believe how unreasonably Gibbs was being, he had been barely conscious less than an hour ago, and Tony clearly needed medical attention. But despite her misgivings Ziva knew better than to argue about it now, normally she would not be quite so docile, but this wasn't any other day or any other crime scene. This was her team, they weren't just the investigators, they were the victims as well.

The very notion was enough to shut her up, her thoughts so conjugated that she almost missed Gibbs' order to get on with processing the scene and hurry up back to the Navy Yard.

And now she was back at the office, alone, and unable to do anything until she got some answers, although it would probably help if she could think of a question first. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Ziva felt now was definitely the time for the breaking of hands. Tired of waiting for someone to return Ziva decided she would do what an investigator does and find out what was going on with her team. Knowing the best person to talk to about other people, Ziva headed autopsy.

…

Ducky had finished taking the x ray and had retired to his office to get a push on the films. He'd not failed to notice Gibbs' departure and was very disappointed in Jethro. Why the man couldn't let go of that gruff attitude and just be who his charges needed him to be once in a while was beyond him. Anthony was hurting physically that much could not be denied. The crackle he heard was most likely an early sign of pneumonia, the tests would confirm that he was sure. But Ducky couldn't ignore what else had happened today.

Upon his arrival at the scene he'd been told that Tony had performed CRP to revive both Miss Tyler and Gibbs'. When he'd given Tony an initial once over Ducky could tell that he was emotionally drained as well as physically exhausted.

Ducky had led Tony to the warmth of the van, hoping to get him out of the cold air.

"You need rest." He said after making sure nothing obvious was wrong.

"I'm fine, Ducky."

Ducky wanted to do what Gibbs would have done had he been there at that moment, a good swift smack around the head to get Anthony thinking straight.

"Young man, may I remind you to whom you are speaking?"

To Ducky's pleasure Tony didn't take that the wrong way and gave a rueful smile, it wasn't his usual cheek splitting grin, but Ducky was happy to see it none the less.

"Is Gibbs ok?" The almost shy tone halted Ducky in his actions of repacking his medical bag.

Tony was still shaking, clearly not functioning well. He really didn't want to upset him further. "Jethro is conscious dear boy, he is with the paramedics."

If they had been discussing anyone else that news would have been a comfort, but they were talking about Gibbs, a man that would have to be near dead to be anywhere near a doctor other than Ducky.

The worry he had seen in young Anthony's eyes he had no doubt mirrored his own at that moment, but there had been little else to be said or done at the time. When he'd left him alone after the x ray Ducky saw the same worry again, adding his insecure feelings over his own health into the mix, Ducky was sure Tony was feeling very low indeed. This was not a normal day and it was certainly not part and parcel of the job either. If Jethro couldn't see that then Ducky knew he would be making him see it in the near future.

With everything in order and with nothing left to do but wait, Ducky decided he'd go and see if Tony would talk to him about the day's events. He hadn't shut the door on his way in, therefore didn't make a sound when he re-entered autopsy. What caught his eye didn't surprise him as such, but it did make him smile. Ducky was pleased Jethro had it him after all and happily left them to it.

…

Gibbs let Tony go and tapped his chin in a, 'you'll be fine' gesture.

"Back to work, Boss, got it." Tony smiled and jumped off the autopsy table, leaving at a jog.

Exiting through the sliding doors Tony came to an abrupt halt when he discovered Ziva stood by the elevator.

"You stalking me, Zee-vah?" Tony said, trying to hide his surprise.

He wondered how long she had been there and what she may have seen. He looked her over trying to find any evidence to suggest she knew something.

"As a matter of fact I have been looking for you." Ziva spoke, without looking at him.

Something was definitely up, her tone gave her away.

"Well you found me. What's up?" Tony decided to play along with the nonchalance, not eager to talk to her about what had just happened between him and Gibbs.

"That was what I was going to ask you." She said, standing straighter, folding her arms.

Tony felt his smile slip, "I'm fine."

"You are?"

…

Gibbs waited for Tony to leave. The sudden change in his demeanour from moments ago was gratifying, and helped lift Gibbs' spirits. Pleased something he'd done today had gone right he let go of the remaining feelings of failure he'd been carrying around for the better part of the afternoon.

"You can come out now Duck." Gibbs called out once the autopsy doors closed.

Ducky walked out of hiding, "You will have to tell me your secret one day Jethro."

Gibbs declined to comment on exactly what secret Ducky was referring too, "He going to be okay?"

"Had you asked me five minutes ago I would have had serious concerns, but now, I have no doubt." Ducky grinned looking very pleased, and then changed tact when the famous Gibbs glare was being aimed in his direction. "Yes, well, on the physical side our boy likely has the beginnings of pneumonia, most probably brought on from inhaling the dirty water. Given his history he really should go straight to hospital. But I know how you, and him, feel about that." Ducky finished slyly, just as Jethro was about to interrupt. "I want to be sure of course, before I make an official prognosis, hence I'll wait to tell him until I have the films back, but caught early enough and treated with antibiotics he should improve within a couple of weeks, barring complications of course."

Gibbs had let the glare drop away and offered a brief knowing smile before turning and leaving the room. He didn't pause when he clocked Tony with Ziva, still stood in the corridor.

"I'm fine." Tony said to Ziva, Gibbs half believed it this time.

"You are?"

"He is." Gibbs interrupted them as he stepped onto the elevator, the glare he sent the pair communicating that they best get their backsides upstairs and finish the paper work if they knew what was good for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Tim had only taken a step into Abby's lab when something large and furry hit him in the face.

"Hey!"

"Hey? Hey? I have been stuck in here waiting for one of you to come and tell what's happening, let me know everyone is okay!" Abby hit him with Bert again. "I have been worried sick McGee, how could you! I mean yes I could have called, but I didn't want to disturb you, I thought about coming up but I have so much to process and I couldn't just leave, didn't think I had to leave because I knew as soon as anyone heard anything they'd come and see me. Oh my God that's it. Where are they, where's Gibbs, did Tony do something stupid, did he-?"

"Abby!" Tim raised the caf-pow in his left hand.

"This does not make up for it McGee." Tim did not know why everyone was saying his name like it offended them today.

"Of course not," He brushed it off. "I'm sorry Abby, but I'm here now."

"Okay then." Abby spun around on her heels and stomped back over to her computer and turned her music down slightly with the clicker.

McGee followed and stood next to her, they both stood looking straight ahead.

"First off, they are all fine." McGee started. "Gibbs drove his car into the river but Tony got there in time and pulled him out." He said in a rush. When Abby didn't immediately start screaming at him for more details he got nervous. "Gibbs stopped breathing, Tony did CPR and got him back, Tony later collapsed at the scene and had trouble breathing – but!" He held up his hand when Abby, distressed, looked about to shout. "They are fine. They are both here, somewhere, so it's not that serious."

McGee watched Abby take several deep breaths. It was the Gibbs slap he got from her that knocked the tension out of the room. "They drowned!"

McGee grimaced and scowled, "They didn't drown!"

"They nearly drowned!"

McGee, mouth open wide ready to rebuke her statement once again, sick of everyone trying to make out they nearly lost two friends today, stuttered to a halt. "Fine" he said defeated. "They nearly drowned. Happy?"

"Why would I be happy McGee?" Abby spoke softly.

McGee's façade cracked. Friends, colleagues, boss, whatever title he wanted to bestow on them, McGee cared. He cared a lot. He admired Gibbs, wanted to be like him, sort of. Tony he kind of envied. No matter how irritating he was McGee was jealous of the confidence, the authority he flaunted without a care of what other people thought. The fact that no matter what Tony did to annoy people, most really liked him and only very few held a grudge.

"I… I don't know. I just don't know okay. Gibbs was only just alive when we got there, he looked nothing like Gibbs, he was…"

"Don't say it McGee!"

He didn't, couldn't. Gibbs was nothing but strong. "And Tony? He collapsed. He wasn't making a joke when it happened he wasn't being stupid, he was just standing there and then…"

"What?" Abby questioned, curious.

"It was a very surreal day is all." McGee sighed and lifted his coffee to his lips. Grateful when Abby did the same with her caf-pow. It HAD been a surreal day and McGee could not wait until it was over and everything went back to normal. They were back to normal.

…

Tony didn't immediately go back to the bullpen after his chance meeting with Ziva outside of autopsy, despite the Gibbs glare being aimed at him. He had someone he needed to see first.

"What's surreal McKubrick?" Tony sauntered into Abby's lab, feeling his usual exuberance.

"TONY!" Abby practically jumped at him.

"I'm fine Abs." Tony assured, stepping back to steady himself.

Abby's narrowed eyed gaze met his. "Don't you lie to me DiNozzo!"

Tony looked at McGee still quietly standing by Abby's computer. "What did McSnitch tell you?"

"Hey, I told her the truth Tony."

"Ah huh. Well I'm fine. Ducky says so." Abby didn't budge. "Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well I may have a little cold, maybe, but he's going to sort it, AND" Tony stressed, "He isn't worried, so why should I be?"

Tony froze with the pleasing smile on his face, hoping against hope Abby would find that acceptable. He let out a breath as she went from beady eyed glare to wide eyed worry and hugged him fiercely.

"You really okay?" McGee asked him when Abby let him go to see to one of her beeping machines.

"Why do people keep asking, am I not trustworthy enough?"

"Well no, frankly, and today, today has been weird." McGee practically breathed out.

Tony knew exactly what he meant, he hadn't forgotten that everyone was there when he'd collapsed by the river and woken in Gibbs' arms, just like he hadn't forgotten why he found himself in that position. The fear he had felt just a few hours ago hadn't completely disappeared, his mind was still coming to terms with what did and what might of happened had he arrived any later.

"Well I'll drink to that Probie." Tony replied dropping the 'everything's peachy' act he had walked in with.

"We should do that!" Abby shouted, "All of us, tonight, including Gibbs, is he ok? I haven't seen him yet, normally he would have been to see me by now, have you seen him?" Abby babbled and look set not to stop.

McGee answered her and Tony had the feeling they had already been through some of this, but it was Abby after all. Tony didn't offer any insight, wanted to tell her, desperately wanted to tell her what had happened in autopsy with him and Gibbs, but held back, wanting to wait for a time when they could be alone. Abby was the only person he would feel comfortable with sharing that kind of thing. Though he supposed most knew about his Daddy issues and how he feels about his boss, what they didn't know, what HE didn't even really know for sure until ten minutes ago was that Gibbs possibly felt a similar way towards him. He certainly didn't want everyone knowing how utterly shocked yet happy he was when Gibbs not only made him feel ten times better when he was ready to give up, but also thanked him. Gibbs hugged him and thanked him. McGee was right, it was a surreal day.

…

McGee and Tony left Abby's lab together. McGee was still a little on edge, but was hoping going out for drinks tonight, which Abby was already in the process of arranging, would help him loosen up a bit and move on.

"Do you think Gibbs will let us go soon?"

"If he doesn't I may regret not taking that offered ride to Bethesda. Their security would be easier to escape than Gibbs."

McGee laughed. He didn't like to encourage Tony too much, but frankly with the day like they'd all had he was willing to listen to him quote whatever movie he wanted. It helped remind him that Tony was still Tony.

McGee's thoughts were disturbed by the ringing of a cell phone.

"DiNozzo" Tony paused. McGee could hear Ducky's voice on the other end of the line. "I'll be right there."

"Test results?" McGee guessed from what he heard of the conversation.

"Test results." Tony confirmed, "Wish me luck probilicious."

…


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs was at his desk when Tony strolled back into the bullpen. "Where have you been DiNozzo?"

Instead of shouting when he got no reply, Gibbs simply looked over, weariness and frustration being his main driving force as the day wore on. What he saw did not impress. Tony had the sliver square thing Abby had brought for him not so long ago in the palm of his hand. The thin white wire of the head phones trailing up his shirt and into his ears, blocking out any command Gibbs might bestow. Rolling his eyes to lessen his impatience Gibbs immediately stood, walked over and yanked the wire, pulling the headphones out of Tony's ears eliciting a small yelp. He knew McGee was watching him, Ziva too, though she was being only slightly more subtle. When he turned back to his desk both were trading smiles, he didn't care to understand what that was all about.

"Sorry Boss." Tony threw out.

Gibbs sat back down at his desk and picked up his glasses, ready to carry on with what he was doing. Then his phone rang. Answering it he could see all three of his team pensively waiting, they did not need another case so late in the day, this day especially. He said nothing telling during the conversation. When he hung up, he didn't move and wondered just how long they would hold their positions without saying anything.

"McGee, Ziva, evidence garage."

"Gibbs?" Ziva queried, McGee just looked on dumbly.

"Go, now."

Neither Ziva nor McGee looked sure about what exactly was going on but they went with it.

Tony watched them go, "What do you want me to do Boss?"

"Finish your damn report." Gibbs said bluntly.

"Oh? Yeah, okay, roger that, can do, loud and-"

"DiNozzo." It was a warning, Gibbs hoped to God Tony took it.

When Tony simply lowered his gaze, looking just as lost and alone as he had in autopsy earlier, Gibbs knew it wasn't over. The rare hug he'd given not being all that Tony needed from him.

Heaving a sigh Gibbs threw down his pen. "Come here."

Gibbs indicated here to be next to his desk. Tony jumped up and strode over straight away, the lost look swapped for the eager to please, but Gibbs' trusted what his gut was telling him and soldiered on regardless.

"Sit." He ordered. Tony looked confused. "On a chair DiNozzo."

"Right boss, sorry."

"Talk to me."

"About, what?"

"Movies." Gibbs paused, watching his 'very' special agent figure that one out. "What do you think? Something's going on with you."

"Nothing's going on."

Gibbs glared, not the soft concerned glare he'd been throwing around more recently but the hard, scares the confessions out of the bad guys in less than a minute glare.

When Tony couldn't raise his gaze to meet his, Gibbs knew he was going have to enforce desperate measures.

"Coffee," He said, indicting with his hand Tony was to follow, which he did without thought, "coat DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss." Tony turned back to grab his coat and chased after Gibbs.

…

Tony's nerves got the better of him. He'd followed Gibbs into the elevator, out of the building and through the Navy yard to the coffee shop and now they were on their way back again, Gibbs as yet to say a word other than to the barista.

"So boss," Tony surprised himself that he had nothing to follow that. Not even a go-to movie reference to alleviate his awkwardness.

"You okay Tony?"

"I'm…doing ok." Tony changed his line at the last second. He never could lie to Gibbs, at least not without feeling like the worse person that had ever lived. Lying about this just wasn't worth it.

"Checked in with Ducky?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." The glare told him Gibbs had already spoken to Ducky and was testing him. "Ok, so I might have pneumonia, Ducky wants me to go to hospital."

"And?"

"And I'm not going, which he didn't argue with strangely enough." Tony gave Gibbs a sideways glance, but found nothing that would tell him if his boss had had a hand in his triumph. "Basically I've got to do the usual things I do whenever I get so much of a sniffle now, thanks to the sodding plague, and, of course I'll take my meds like a good boy."

Tony could tell his sarcasm was not appreciated on this matter, not that his humour ever was truly appreciated, but even less so at this moment. "He says I should be fine, so as long as nothing changes, there's nothing to worry about."

"Who says I'm worried?"

Tony laughed. Seven years with Gibbs had taught him to appreciate the straight man to his comedian.

Gibbs' silence, as always, said more than any words could and Tony knew he was going to be making a grand confession in less than a minute whether he wanted to or not.

"… It's difficult." Tony felt how dry his mouth had become and coughed, but that only made it worse.

Out of nowhere Gibbs produced a bottle of water, Tony took it gratefully, and continued.

"You know when we found your badge in your desk, I… was scared." Tony darted a quick glance at Gibbs before averting his gaze forward again. "Then at the river, I saw the car and I…"

"I know." Gibbs spoke into the pause.

"I was terrified, didn't stop to think just ran and then when you weren't breathing…" Tony continued in disjointed sentences and ramblings, getting more worked up the more he was forced to confront the events of the last couple of days. The thought of losing someone close for a second time, the thought of being left alone again…

"Tony," he could hear Gibbs calling his name but couldn't, didn't want to stop the words.

"Hey!" Gibbs growled in his face.

"Sorry,"

"Don't apologise."

"Yeah, weakness I got it."

"No" Gibbs stressed, "You don't need to say sorry for being afraid."

Tony wanted to deny it, stake his claim that DiNozzo's do not only, not pass out, but they are never ever afraid. But for once his sensible, less insecure side won. He simply nodded his gratefulness that for once in his life he was allowed his feelings and telling someone didn't end with their utter disappointment in him as a son.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony spoke hesitantly, after a long pause.

Gibbs nodded and gave him a quick smile. They continued their walk back to the office, Tony feeling complete for the first time he could ever remember.

…

Gibbs and DiNozzo walked back into the empty bull pen together. Tony was carrying on, happily, his keen investigator skills not taking the hint that enough was enough.

Tony was speaking in his usual loud and jovial tone. "Boss, you hugged me, it was kind of epic."

"I've hugged you before." Gibbs said quietly confident, wanting an end to conversation already.

"Err, no, at least not like that anyway. You've hit me before, plenty of times. Been nice occasionally, which can be a little creepy depending on the circumstance…"

Gibbs glared.

"Shutting up Boss."

When Tony sat down at his desk and popped the little white headphones back in in his ears, Gibbs couldn't stop the amused smile. He'd done it. He'd talked, in his own way, to Tony. Not that they hadn't 'talked' before now, but usually he would let Tony hang himself out to dry, head slapping him when he got silly, using his actions to communicate as always. Gibbs had to admit the young man he'd hired so long ago had grown on him, become more to him then he could ever have imagined him being back then. He'd found himself really caring for him and now, faced with the hard evidence of just how far Tony would go for him, Gibbs knew he loved him.

It was a bold statement, and the force of thinking it alone took his breath away. He'd taken the step from being a mentor to feeling like a father and couldn't quite remember when that change had occurred. Gibbs thought back to when Tony was kidnapped and trapped in the sewers with Atlas, they had found him and Tony had asked what they were doing there. At the time he'd thought how stupid a question it was, they were there to save him of course. But now, with the advantage of hindsight, he could see that despite Tony's constant need to seek his affection Tony had never expected to receive it. Gibbs thought about things said and done, like leaving for Mexico the way he did last year and Gibbs felt a pang that it took Tony risking his life for him, not in the line of duty, not for any reason other than he was simply afraid of losing him, to get perspective.

Tony was nestled at his desk, typing away. Instinctually, as always, Gibbs managed to sneak up on him and yanked the little headphones out of his ears for the second time. Tony stared up at him, and by the surprised expression, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to occur next. Without a second thought, Gibbs lightly slapped him on the back of his head, and walked away, he was half way to the stairs when he heard it.

"Love you too Boss." Tony quipped.

Gibbs smiled. Again.


End file.
